


First errands

by Spring_Daydream



Series: Soonhoon's small tiger cubs adventures [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, parent!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: Much to Jihoon and Soonyoung's dismay, it's time for Jinyoung and Byul's to take one of their first baby step towards independence. OR parent!soonhoon are watching their kids grow with their first errands.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Soonhoon's small tiger cubs adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Umbrella

Soonyoung let go a loud sigh as he sat on the sofa with his son on his knees. His now 20-month-old son just got hyper after the visit of his uncles this morning and he was unable to tone down his energy since then a bit like his daddy. Byul, on the other side, was calmly watching the TV and from time to time was humming and dancing along the opening song of her favorite show. The Lee-Kwon household was relatively calm for a late afternoon, the only thing that was missing in this harmony was Soonyoung’s husband who’s working in his studio for the day. 

Speaking of the devil, a video call notification popped out on Soonyoung’s phone, his favorite ringtone began to invade the living room. He decided to join his daughter on the floor to accept the incoming call “Baby, Appa is calling”, at the announcement Byul immediately made herself appear on most of the screen,

“Appa!” Byul shouted with excitement the moment she saw her Appa’s face, “Appa are you going home soon?” 

Jihoon laughed at the question “Soon baby, did you miss me already?” 

“A lot Appa ! But Daddy and Jinyoungie also missed you Appa !” 

“Is that so ? Where is our Jinyoungie, can I see your brother little star?” 

Byul complied, putting the phone in Jinyoung hands. The toddler looked intensely at the screen, staring at his Appa without answering at all the questions the latter asked him, instead he took off from his daddy’s legs to dash away from the living room with the phone. Making his Appa burst out laughing at the scene that unravel in front of his eyes. From what he could decipher from the shaky view angle was his cheeky youngest being chased down by his husband. 

“Yah! KWON JINYOUNG !” Soonyoung scolded, running behind him and when he finally succeeded to trap the escapee in his arms “You little troublemaker, don’t take your Appa all for yourself” he said as he pretended to bite his son’s round cheek, 

“Sorry honey, Jinyoung love to bully his Daddy don’t you baby?” he said as he finally took back his phone, “I’m sure this little tiger cub just wanted to have a private time with his appa” 

“That was a great show, oh my gosh Jinyoungie sweetie you made appa cry from laugh” 

Soonyoung pouted, “I see where you took your liking to bully me Jinyoung, you’re like your mean Appa”

“Oh don’t say that you love me” 

“I do but you’re mean” 

“You’re coming home soon right ?” Soonyoung asked, the younger was not gone for long but his absence could be felt in the house,

“Yeah, I will pass by the supermarket near home, do we need something?”

Soonyoung pouted in reflection, slowly walking towards the kitchen to check if they needed something, 

“Snacks for Jinyoungie and this cereal for Byul, meat too, then we can buy the rest this weekend” 

The call ended with a “Roger that, see you soon“ 

“Appa will come back with your snack Jinyoungie, he smiled when he saw his son’s bright smile, go play with noona while I start cooking dinner okay buddy ?” Soonyoung put him down next to his older sister who was already giving one of her toy to him and ready to play with him. Soonyoung kissed both of their foreheads, praising the older for being such a good girl before going back to the kitchen.

He was nearly done cooking the dinner when Soonyoung noticed his phone screen lit up. Jihoon messaged him to know which meat he needed to buy not forgetting to send a lot of cute stickers to illustrate his indecision among all the products on the shelf. Soonyoung chuckled at his husband’s attics, only to quickly respond before turning off the stove to join his cubs. Soonyoung noticed the rain outside, and he remembered that Jihoon went to work with only a light jacket because “it’s such a good weather today”.

“Oh it’s raining a lot, I hope Appa won’t be coming home drenched or else he will catch a cold” he watched the rain hitting the window in a contemplated way, 

At this, Byul immediately turned her attention to her father “Appa should not catch a cold!”, 

“Right, but Appa doesn’t have an umbrella with him and because he went to the market he has to walk home, so maybe if the rain continue he will get wet from the rain” Soonyoung carefully explained to the young girl, brushing away her bangs that gone longer and really needed a cut the father thought,

She purses her lips together in a pensive way “Then I can go meet him at the market with an umbrella” she exclaimed “like this Appa won’t be caught in the rain and won’t be sick”, 

“You sure you can do it Byul?” 

“I can! I’m a big girl now!” she affirmed with conviction, when he thought about it, she went a good amount of time to know where it is and the mart was just around their block, a 10 minutes trip at most, and that could be a good practice for the time she really has to go alone on the street. 

_ Her first errand.  _

_Alone_. ~~Well he will follow her from a far, but it was a step towards her independence.~~

_ His baby girl. _

At the thought he felt proud at how Byul has grown up and has yet to grow. But at the same time he couldn’t stop feeling anxious at the thought of his baby girl growing, one day it won’t be at the mart she will be leaving for but to live her life outside their house. Not willing to show his grim face in front of his children, Soonyoung took his daughter in his arms rubbing their cheeks together “You’ve grown so much my baby, but don’t grow too quickly please daddy will be sad”. 

“But I’ll always be your daughter daddy”, and at this Soonyoung really tried to not cry and instead kissed a last time Byul before helping her to gear up against the rain. 

They opted for her tiger raincoat, after giving a call to his husband to agree on a meeting point, he made her recite all the street smart rules and the way to the mart. 

At the entrance of the building, he gave her the umbrella before wishing her a fighting and to be quick. He quietly watched his daughter waving back before taking off, he was hushing Jinyoung who was calling his noona. Luckily, when Byul was choosing her clothes Soonyoung quickly changed his and Jinyoung’s clothes to brace the cold weather, and she didn’t seem to notice the second umbrella and Jinyoung’s matching raincoat in her daddy’s other hand. When Soonyoung judged there were a good distance between them, he began to follow her with Jinyoung in his arms. 

“Byul is a dependable Noona right Jinyoungie?” he said tenderly, kissing his son’s cheek twice “I hope you won’t grow too quick too, it will break daddy and appa’s hearts” he faked a devastated face, an obvious pout on his face. Jinyoung stare at his daddy’s face before ~~slapping~~ putting his hand on his daddy’s face “Daddy sad, no, no”. 

Soonyoung chuckled, taking his son’s arm to bring his small hand against his lips to kiss it, “Right daddy shouldn’t be sad”. 

The trip to the mart was, as he expected, not that long. And Byul has done a good job navigating around the block and arrived safely at the mart. There, she quickly noticed her father who was waiting at the entrance of the mart. When Jihoon spotted her, he put down the grocery bag to catch his daughter who was running towards him. From afar Soonyoung could hear a parade of praise from his husband. 

Relieved that Byul has completed her mission safely, Soonyoung returned on his track, at home he made sure to hide all the proofs that could indicate they followed her, changing Jinyoung back in his pajama. He started to warm up all the food when he heard the door open, revealing Byul in hand with Jihoon. His husband let go of their little star when he took off her raincoat “Byul! Good job baby! My big girl!” Soonyoung said he patted her small back. Jinyoung who was greeting his father then took Byul’s hands “Noona is the best!” their parents laughed at this cute interaction “You’re right Jinyoungie Noona is the best, going alone to meet me, I knew I could count on my daughter” Jihoon ruffled Byul’s hair before winking at his husband. 

The kids were quick to go play in the living room, letting the couple alone in the hallway. 

“Hey you”

Soonyoung responded with a soft “Hey”, making Jihoon cup his husband ‘s face, 

“Why the sad face Soonie ?” 

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid”, Jihoon raised his eyebrows but encouraged the latter to tell nonetheless,

“Byul is growing” he pouted “too quickly for my liking, I remember when she was just taking her first step, and now she is capable of going outside alone, and soon she will be leaving the house only coming back to present us her future partner” 

Jihoon chucked and at that Soonyoung frowned in a ‘I-told-you-it-was-stupid-and-now-you’re-laughing-at-me’ way, “Soonie, our babies are still far from leaving the house” he reassured the older as he took Soonyoung’s chin to make him face him, “Byul is nearly 6 and Jinyoung is only 20-month-old, their majority is very far away and Byul is still unable to do her shoelace by herself she can’t go that far” he said in a joking way before trapping his husband in a tight hug, 

“It’s not stupid baby. They won’t leave that soon don’t worry, they’re growing but not that fast baby” Jihoon whispered to him, “and it’s too early to talk about my baby girl’s love life, plus whoever it is has to go through us and Jinyoung ”. 

Soonyoung laughed before wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist only to feel that his shirt was damp on his side “why is it damp here” he silently questioned as he pinched the wet material off his husband’s body, 

“Byul wanted me to carry her and I guess her raincoat damped my shirt” Jihoon answered with a warm smile, thanking his husband who gave him a new one “see our little star still want to be carried by her father, she’s still a baby” he teased, patting his husband ass a few time before joining his kids in the living room. 

“Daddy come play with us!” Byul shouted accompanied of a chant of “Daddy” and “play” from Jinyoung. He slowly walked towards his little family, smiling at his husband and his cubs who were eagerly waiting for him to join them, “I’m coming my babies”. 


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung don't like to talk to stranger but he tries his best for his Appa

Jihoon waited on the bench with his husband by his side, one hand entwined in his while the other was tapping in rhythm on the back of their now 4 years old son who was trying to nap in the noisy gymnasium. The family watched as their oldest was competing in a taekwondo competition. It all started months ago when Jihoon went through all their old boxes that were hidden deep in their closet just to retrieve their old photo albums. And not long after, as Jihoon was going down the memory lane, their bedroom was found in a chaotic state, boxes were wild open with their old object they didn’t even use anymore on the floor. And somehow, behind their father’s back, Byul was trying to trap Jinyoung into a cardboard box, who has dived into it to retrieve one of Soonyoung’s old tiger plushie from the big cardboard box. 

“A-Appa! Noona is trying to close the box but I’m still in here !” Jinyoung screamed as he floundered inside the box, 

The father turned towards his children, his daughter was now patting the top of her brother’s head, pretending to have done nothing wrong as she smiled at her father. At his, jihoon could only sigh before patting both of his thighs, inviting both of them to join him and even trying to cheer up his son that was now pouting at her Noona with this enormous tiger plushie he suceeded to drag with him, and encourage them to look at their old photo albums together in hope to disolve their argument. As they arrived to Soonyoung’s baby photo album, Jihoon couldn’t stop smiling at the evident resemblance between his husband’s face when he was a baby and Jinyoung’s. He explained to his children the context of each photo, as he has learned it from his mother-in-law years ago, enjoying each reaction and comment from them before turning the page. 

A loud gasp interrupted the trio, Jihoon only had the time to look at the newcomer before Byul was already dashing to her Daddy’s legs while their youngest was doing his grabby hands to his daddy who only comply when he was near him, taking him in one arm while the other was carrying Byul. Soonyoung raised his eyebrow as he watch all the mess in their bedroom. 

“Did you two have fun today? Were you good to Appa my little cubs?” Soonyoung asked as he planted a few kisses on both of their cheeks only owning giggles and a ‘ew stop it daddy!’ from Byul who didn’t seem to appreciate the wet kisses from Soonyoung, who responded a cheeky 'you like it when daddy and appa kiss you though' from Jinyoung, and the little girl only responded by blowing a raspberry to her brother's direction,

As Byul and Jinyoung were eargerly explaining what they have done this day, Jihoon could feel himself doze up only to wake up with the shriek of his son who was not hesitant to use his voice “Cookie ! Cookie! We baked cookies with Appa! And I made a tiger cookie for you Daddy!” Jinyoung said as he watched his older sister escape from Soonyoung’s arm to go fetch the said cookie her brother described, 

Soonyoung went to his husband, his son still in his arms as he squatted down to kiss Jihoon “I missed you” he said before fishing another kiss “What are you digging for?” he asked as he took place next to him. 

“I was searching for one of our old photo albums but I guess I dug too deep” he showed him two photos put together, one from Soonyoung when he was a baby and the other of Jinyoung with the same exact pose “Look he really takes after you, a perfect carbon copy of yourself” Jihoon said as he playfully ruffled his son hair. "Jinyoung will grow into a handsome man, right baby" Jihoon pinched his son's nose, making the latter hide in his Daddy's neck to hide his embarassement,

"Honey! Are you saying I'm handsome?" Soonyoung exclaimed with an exagerrated surprised face, 

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Well apparently because I'm handsome" he posed, putting his chin on his hand as he showed Jihoon his good side, 

At this Jihoon threatened Soonyoung with his hand ready to flick his forehead hard as he repeated to flick his fingers in the air, making the other quickly apologize "Of course that you're handsome but I didn't married you for that" the younger mumbled but loud enough that his husband put a teasing kiss on his lips with a 'I love you' before giving his attention to his son who was whining at their gross antics.

Byul then came back with a box of cookie, showing Soonyoung the said tiger cookie even if it kind of resembled a bear that went through a orange paint pot, but he decided to just play along, praising his cubs for their good job with his infamous horanghae pose to which they immediately mirrored.

As they ate the cookies, they continued to go through Soonyoung’s photo album. Jihoon watch with amusement his husband trying to remember what happen and put context to each of his photos that Byul and Jinyoung had question on. 

  
  


“Oh! I remember that, that was during one of my taekwondo competition.” he tapped twice on the photo, “Before Daddy was an idol and danced I used to do taekwondo” he said as he tried to find another photos of him in Dobok to put it in his daughter’s hands who seemed entranced “Wow it’s so cool, daddy! Does that mean you can beat every villain?” Byul current favorite thing at the age of 7 was superheros and the idea that her own father was like her favorite superhero seems to delight her.

“Well Daddy was pretty strong and could enter the national team if he didn’t fall in love with dancing, Jihoon explained while patting Soonyoung’s nape, I’m sure your dad can beat any bad guys to protect us, Byul” To this, Byul beamed in adoration for her Daddy, making him blush at the sudden attention. 

“I’m sure Grandma put his old Dobok in one of those boxes, Jihoon crawled into the closet to fish in a box that has a ‘Soonyoung baby stuff’ written on it, open it only to find the said item neatly folded on the top. 

“Look like it’s not that big for you, do you want to try it Byul ?” Jihoon presented the Dobok to the young girl who already has stars in her eyes. 

And so here there are inside a gymnasium filled with a bunch of kids and noise for Byul’s first competition. He and Soonyoung greeted all the parents and teachers there while trying to deal with their cranky son who wanted to nap and decided to make effort in socializing or respond to adults who were cooing at his cuteness, only hiding his face in Jihoon's neck and whining everytime the discussion was too long for his liking. Well it wasn't something new but normally Jinyoung would make some effort to nod or slide a small thank you before hiding behind his fathers' leg. Jihoon blamed the loud noise and the horrendous reverberation that created echoes of kids' scream inside the gymnasium. 

He anxiously waited for Byul's turn. Taekwondo was nothing Jihoon knew of, he only had general knowledge and that's it, nothing more. He really appreciated when his husband filled in all the information he needed to have to understand what was going on in his ear. He still remained worried at each kick his daughter received but was soon reassured by Soonyoung that assured him that thanks to her protective gear it doesn't hurt that much. 

“Baby don’t worry, our princess will win” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s temple as he let Jihoon lean on his own shoulder. 

True to his word, Byul won her first ever competition, and it was not without a prideful face that their daughter ran to them, harboring her newly won medal in her hand. The Lee-Kwon family decided to eat outside after this to celebrate, and they decided to reward their oldest kid by visiting this very cute café Byul was nonstop talking about, because one of their product that was in pale pink looked too pretty for being eaten and delicious at the same time. 

There, they were welcomed by a soft song that both of the parent immediately recognized, only exchanging a small glance before smiling. Byul tugged her father’s shirt indicating him to lower himself to hear what she's whispering. From what Jihoon could catch from their not so secrete conversation, she wanted to change her clothes and take pretty photos with her Appa to celebrate her first win. And apparently her Dobok wasn’t what she had in mind for a perfect outfit for their commemorative photo.

“Honey, Byul needs to go to the washroom, we will be real quick okay” he said as he ruffled Jinyoung's hair, a be-a-good-boy-for-Daddy action, before taking Byul’s bag to escort her to the washroom.

Jinyoung who took place next to his Appa on the bench decided to lean on him, his firm little hand on Jihoon’s one. Only taking 2 fingers in his small hand, a habit he had since he was born to calm himself. The young boy must have his energy drained with this new environnemnet and with all the new encounters they made todayy. Jinyoung unexpectedly grew into a timid boy, the young boy who was now 4 years old was always nearby his parents’ side. Only talking or interacting with people he knew and hiding from whose he didn’t. The bold and full of energy baby was now more introverted.

At this action, Jihoon smiled as he brushed his son’s bang away from his forehead before kissing it, “You’re tired aren’t you baby ? Appa is also tired”, 

Jinyoung immediately rise up, worried of his Appa’s state “Are you tired Appa? A lot?”    
  


Jihoon nodded, those last months were hectic, he was getting exhausted easily nowadays. He has been trying hard to balance their family life with their professional life, but deadlines were pilling up, making him stay until dawn only to catch up only a few hours before waking up to take care of his children. All of that while trying to not worry his friends and family but true to be told his fatigue must have be noticed by his husband as he now remarked that Soonyoung took more of leave days, engaging more ‘Daddy and cubs days’ as he likes to call it to let Jihoon rest up or work in peace every time he could. And everytimes they laid on the bed after Soonyoung has done tucking their children, Jihoon would thank him and apologize to him, making Soonyoung respond with a 'nonsense that's my job too honey' or 'I love you so much Jihoonie'.

“But the food looks delicious here it will give my energy coming back and because Jinyoung is hugging me, appa can feel all his exhaustion disappear” Jihoon reassured him as he tightens his hold, he felt Jinyoung reciprocate the hug, slowly counting, Jihoon didn’t really question his action but patted his son’s back while praising him for being a good boy. Jihoon closed his eyes, enjoying the tight hug from his son while his own music is playing in the background.

After reaching 30, the young boy rose up and looked at his father with his hand put together as if he was asking for something, as he saw the incomprehension on his appa’s face he continued, “Appa’s credit card please” 

Jihoon tried to prevent himself from laughing at the contrast of the seriousness of his son’s face and his unbelievable request “What for, baby?”

“So we can eat, and then you will not be tired anymore. So I need Appa's credit card to pay for the food” Jihoon softens at his words, 

Jihoon fished his credit card from Soonyoung’s bag “Let’s go then” he was ready to get up when he was stopped by Jinyoung’s small grip on his pants,

“No appa don’t move, you’re tired so Jinyoungie will order alone”

“Alone? You sure you do it by yourself?” It was not in his antic to go by himself to strangers, Jinyoung would hide behind his sister or hide his face in his father’s neck just to avoid to talk to a stranger. 

“Alone. I can do it Appa. I’m four now” he said as showed the number on his hand, 

“A big boy already” Jihoon said as he patted his son “Do you know what daddy and Byul Noona want?” 

“Noona wants this pretty cake that sparkle and Orange juice ! Daddy wants this bitter drink Americano I think, and - appa what do you want ?”

“Cola and choose whatever you want” Jihoon nodded, handling the card to the younger before watching the boy bolt off the chair to walk nervously to the counter,

“M-Miss ! I would like to order” he said in a rushed way, the coffee’s owner took time to take his order, being patient with him as he fumbled with word not being certain about what kind of coffee his daddy wanted but laughed as the waitress joked about something. 

Jihoon looked at his son from afar, watching him interact with a stranger without hiding behind him or Soonyoung, with a sigh he took a quick picture to immortalize this moment, he watched the younger making big movement and sparkle hands to illustrate his words while  pointing the pastry in the shop’s display. 

Jihoon was too engrossed in the scene that unravel just in front of him to notice that Soonyoung and Byul has came back. Only noticing it when he felt a hand on his shoulder “Where’s Jinyoung?” Soonyoung questioned, surprised to not see his son near Jihoon, his phone decided to chime at this exact moment, showing a notification of the recent transaction but Jihoon decided to ignore it, instead he invited his husband and daughter to take place next to him, 

“Jinyoung told me he’s old enough to order alone, a big boy already” Jihoon pointed at the boy at the counter while resting his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Byul decided to join her younger brother hugging him and playing with his cheeks while waiting for their order, he saw the delighted look of Byul when she saw her coveted pastry on their tray, carefully walking towards their table to not drop the pastry on the floor, as soon as she reached the table she came back to help her baby brother to hold the last tray filled with their drinks only to indicate him to ask for more spoon and straw to the coffee’s owner. To which he successfully did without hesitation this time and thanked the lady. 

Soonyoung placed his arm around his husband’s shoulder, leaning his head against Jihoon’s “You sure they’re not growing too quick ?" he complained with a pout, “My daughter can kick ass now and my son can order by himself. They have grown so well and I can't stop them, Daddy will be so lonely now that his two babies are growing” he faked weeping at the revelation,

Jihoon smiled at his statement, only taking Soonyoung’s hand to play with their wedding ring, “You think so? I can still see my little babies though, actually I can see three babies now” Jihoon joked as he kissed Soonyoung's cheek, 

As their children came back Soonyoung put Jinyoung on his lap, praising for being able to order by himself now and for remembering all of their orders. Byul decided to ignore the chair on the opposite side of the table to instead sit between her fathers, happily eating her pastry as she snuggled in delight against her fathers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this work, hopefully I will update more work on the Soonhoon's small tiger cubs adventures series whenever I have ideas that pop up. Kudos and comments are much appreciated as it encourage me to keep writing. Stay safe and take care everyone ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please excuse any grammar mistakes ❤ have a great day and stay safe everyone !


End file.
